My Sleepless Nights With You-Book 1
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonadow- Sonic lays in agony as he waits for his lover to return home, as Shadow returns from his G.U.N mission. Shadow is met with the pitiful eyes of his loving Mouse, Shadow now has to help Sonic with his "problem". Mpreg, Uke Sonic, Seme Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Day One-

I was cuddled into the comforter. I was in a load of pain, I haven't slept in almost a week. I had hot drops of tears in the corner of my eyes. I was panting, sweat coated my body. My fur was matted in many different places and they were beginning to hurt too. My ears perked up as I heard the front door open. I slowly looked over to the bedroom door. It opened slowly, revealing a exhausted and weary ebony hedgehog. Shadow.

He was gone for a good three months. Shadow had gone on a important mission that G.U.N had assigned. I looked at my husband with tired eyes. I let out loud whimpers. "S-Shadow..." I said weakly, he looked up at me. His eyes were gentle and a smile complimented them. He walked up to me and sat down on the bed. Shadow stroked my cheek, then pulled me into his chest. "My beautiful Mouse, what are you doing up this early in the morning. Its 5:43 baby." Shadow said as he continued his loving and gentle touches.

I cuddled into his chest and began to relaxed. "T-They... I-It... h-hurts

S-Shadow..." I said weakly as I snuggled into his elegant, soft fur. "Did they miss me?" Shadow asked softly as he kissed my ear. I looked down at my swollen belly and then up at him. "Yes, they wouldn't stop kicking me. It hurt so much... They kept me up for almost a week..." I said as I felt even weaker. It was true, I'm eight months pregnant with twins. After Shadow left me and my pups felt so alone. "I missed Shadow-kun. Why did they make you leave me?" I asked as he stripped himself of his shirt, then his shoes. And then his pants and socks. Shadow didn't wear gloves it look likes. I was already naked, it was just so hot.

Shadow climbed into the ebony and crimson laced comforter. Shadow grabbed the Ac remote and turned the cooler on. I looked up at my handsome husband. He smiled down at me. Shadow them rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into himself. "Shhh, you need your rest love. G.U.N promised I would have anymore missions." Shadow said gentle as I laid my head on his chest. I smiled as his right came to rest on my swollen stomach. I purred loudly as he began to gently rub and stroke my stomach. "They... stopped kicking..." I said tiredly as I began to drift into sleep. Shadow kissed my forehead and began to rub my back. "Rest my beautiful wife, the pups need it as well." And with that I fell into a well needed rest


	2. Chapter 2

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Night Two-

I began to sob, they were kicking again. Not even light, hard. Extremely hard. I collapsed on the carpeted floor of my living room. Shadow had gone out to get some dinner for us, but if I knew they were going to start kicking again. I would have asked him to stay with me. I began to sob even more as the pain got worse. I laid down resting my head, I weakly stocked my stomach in hope of calming my pups down some. It did work some, but not much. "Shhh... Please l-little ones... Mommy can't h-handle any more... of your k-kicking..." I said even weaker as I stroked my stomach more.

I laid down and rested some, they are still kicking. But not as hard as before, I let my eyes drift close as I continued my soothing action. I also continued to reassure the pups. It seemed like talking about Shadow calmed them down the most. So I continued.

"It was around nine Pm when a tsunami had hit. At the time daddy and I die love each other like we do now. I had gotten stuck out in it. I was in the middle of nowhere! But that's when I remember your daddy lived near where I was. So I ran as fast as I could to his house, when there I had knocked about twenty times before Shadow opened the door. I was stone cold by then, daddy let me in and got a towel to help me dry off with. After that I took a nap. Then daddy went to work as I rested, apparently a lot of people were getting hurt. So they needed him. I think it was around twelve pm when daddy got home. By then I was already awake, but that wasn't a good thing."

"Daddy came home to find mommy cuddle in a corner with his favorite blanket. I was crying. 'What are you doing?' Daddy asked. I looked up at him with tears streaming from my eyes. 'I'm s-scared of lightning and t-thunder...' I said. Daddy smiled down at my gently and hugged mommy. Daddy carried me to our bed and set me down in the comforter. That's when he stole my first kiss... And something else..." I said as I blused some. My pups had finally stopped kicking. It seems like the story calmed them down.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. I loved every minute of it." I opened my eyes to see Shadow leaning over me. I smiled as he sat down and stroked my swollen belly. "I didn't even hear you come in

Shadow-kun." I said as he kissed my forehead. "When I heard you talking I thought listening to your story would be fun." Shadow said as he picked me up bridal style, walked upstairs and set me down on the bed. "Their scared when you leave... I think they feel like your going to go for another three mouths." I said as Shadow covered me with the blanket. He smiled then pulled the blanket down and kissed my stomach.

"Daddy's not leaving anytime soon my little pups. Daddy's going to stay with you and mommy." I smiled and drifted off into yet another deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Day Three-

I let out an annoyed sigh as my pups kicked me harder. Shadow had gone out baby shopping with Rouge, Silver, and Mephiles. They left about two hours ago. And I'm already in a shit ton of pain!!!! I'm pissed.

"All these pups ever want is Shadow! I've been trying to take a nap since eleven am!!! Its fucking nine pm now and I still haven't gotten any kind of shut eye! I'm tired as fuck and these pisses of shit in my stomach won't fucking stop their bowlshit kicking! These motherfuckers need to stop before I get an abortion!!! I'm sick and tired of them! I want these ass holes out!!!!" I yelled scaring my cat Max. I forced myself to calm down a bit and petted Max to calm her down. She gave me a dirty look then curled on my swollen stomach. I felt another hard kick.

I could feel myself bowl over the top. I set Max down, got up and walked to my dresser. I got dressed and walked to the front door. I walked out and called Tails.

Tails- Hello Sonic, need something?

"Yes, come pick me up! NOW!" I yelled.

Tails- O-Ok, be there in a sec...

With that we hung up and I waited. In about ten minutes Tails pulled up in my front of my house. "Hey so what's up?" Tails asked as he walked up to me. "Too the hospital!" I yelled, startling the young kitsune. "Why?" He asked, I gave a annoyed look as I dragged Tails to the car. "None of your business!!!" I yelled as I pushed him into the car. "Now, drive!!!!" I yelled, Tails quickly started the car.

-Later At The Hospital-

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The nurse asked. "I want an abortion! Now!" I said wile gritting my teeth. She looked at me then down at my stomach. She then let out a sigh. "May I ask how many months you are?" She asked. I let out a another annoying sigh. "Eight mouths! Why is that important!?" I asked, well more like yelled. She looked at me once more and smiled. "Are you married?" She asked again. "Yes! Why does this matter!? I want a abortion!!!" I yelled. "I would wish to speak to the father first please. So you either give me his number or you leave without the abortion." She said sternly. I sighed annoyance evident in my voice.

-Later-

I was sobbing horrible in Shadow's chest. He gently stroked my head quills as he kissed my forehead repeatedly. "What horrible thing was I about to do too our pups!? What kind of mother am I?" I asked as Shadow continued to sooth me. "C'mon sweetheart, you're tired. Let's go to sleep love, you're only tired my love." Shadow said as he picked me up and set me on the bed. "I'm a horrible mother! I should let someone else keep them when their born!!!" I yelled. Shadow then pulled my hands from my face and looked at me sternly.

"Don't you ever! And I mean ever! Say that, you're a wonderful person. You made a mistake, many first mother's do. You will become a wonderful mother, I know it. Don't ever say that again. I love you and your pups love you. We'd both be heartbroken if you put our puppy's up for adoption." Shadow said as he pulled me into a hug. Then let us rest under the covers, I cried myself to sleep as Shadow continued to sooth me


	4. Chapter 4

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Day Four-

Shadow had to leave once again. This time he had to babysit for Rouge, she thought having a five year old around me isn't the best idea. She's probably right.

I laid on mine and Shadow's king sized bed. The comforter covered me as I let out low purrs. This time I wasn't in pain from the kicking. But instead in pleasure. Not sexually, but they were kicking me gently. Almost kindly. I rubbed my swollen stomach as I received gentle loving kicks. "Would you like to hear a story my lovelies?" I asked as I continued my soothing strokes. I smiled as I wiggled around. "I take that as a yes~"

"It was around a month after meeting your father for the first time. This time I was out shopping for Christmas. I remember it well, I was wearing my favorite cream colored sweater. Black pants and brown winter boots that are fluffy inside to keep your feet warm. Daddy and I had just started dating. He had to leave for a few weeks, so I decided to get the best Christmas present ever. I walked through the store for hours, sadly everything I saw wasn't good enough. I walked home empty handed. But Daddy thought his return should be a surprise. As I walked in a sertent hedgehog was home waiting for me. I laid down on our bed letting out a tiring sigh. I closed my eyes as I rested some, they quickly opened when most lips smashed against mine. I looked up at your Daddy as he pulled away-"

"Your Mommy gave me an amazing present that night~" Shadow said from the doorway. I blushed immediately as Shadow sat next to me and slid his hand down my chest and let it rest on my hand. Which was soothingly caressing my my belly. "I love you Shadow" I said softly as I rested my head in Shadows lovely chest fur.

"I love you too my beautiful Wife. I'm glad I married you, I think it truly was the best thing in my life. And I'm so happy we have pups now." Shadow said as he kneeled down and kissed my stomach. My little ones kicked in response. "Baby, don't rail them up, I don't want to have yet another sleepless night." I said softly as I stroked Shadows ears and head quills. He let out husky pur's as I continued. "Sorry baby, I just feel the need to show how much I love my puppies" Shadow said sweetly, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's got to bed my love, it's late." Shadow said as he laid me softly in the bed then climbed in himself. "I truly do love you Shadow~" "I love you too Sonikku~ And my little puppies~" Shadow said as he kissed my forehead then I fell into a calm sleep


	5. Chapter 5

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Day Five-

I looked over to my alarm clock. The numbers 12:28 plastered on the screen. Its twelve pm and I'm tired, as usual. I cuddle deeper into covers, trying to get any sleep I could. I felt a warm comforting arm wrap around me. It soothingly stroked my stomach. I then I felt a soft kiss on my neck. I let out a sift purr as Shadow then scratched my lower back.

"You've been restless all night my love. Are they kicking you again?" Shadow asked in a even more soothing voice. "Y-Yes, I wish t-they would give me a break..." I said tiredly, Shadow kissed my neck again as he rolled me onto my back. I let a tired yawn escape my lips. "Hello my little ones~" Shadow said softly as he leaned down and kissed my espoused swollen stomach. I smiled gently, but that soon faded. I let put a pained moan as I gripped my stomach.

Shadow looked up at me with a worried expression. All I could do was grip my stomach more. Shadow rubbed my stomach, trying to sooth me. "Are you ok Mouse? Do you want me to call Zails to check on the pups?" Shadow asked as he continued to sooth me. "N-No... I-I don't want t-to bug h-him... He's a v-very busy

f-f-fox." I said as I tried to put a happy smile on. Shadow kissed my forehead once more. I then rested my hand and tried to ignore the growing pain. "I have some work to do, just some G.U.N files. So it shouldn't take very long..." Shadow said as he continued to stroke my stomach and cheek simultaneously. I leaned in to the gentle touch. "I'm fine with that live, if I ever need anything I'll let you know." I said as I was now at a calm state. Shadow smiled, kissed me and then my stomach. He got up and walked to the laptop that sat on the computer desk. Which was in the bottom right corner of our master bedroom. He turned the light on, then sat down in the chair. He looked over to me and smiled as I drifted into a pained filled sleep.

-Time Skip-

I woke up to see Shadow looking at me worriedly. He sighed and walked over his nightstand, that was on the right said of our bed. "That's it. You've been in pain since this morning, and it's only getting worse. I'm calling Zails to check on you." Shadow said in a very serious tone of voice. Shadow was right, the pain is growing words. I can barely move. My legs grew numb earlier, but now I can't move them at all.

"Hello Zails... Yes I know what te it is... Yes I know you need sleep... And yes I know your a busy fox and don't have time for me to be calling at three in the morning, but it's Sonic... Well he's been in pain all day, he said earlier that he was having trouble moving his legs." Shadow said. "Thank you, please hurry... I'm worried... Ok bye." Shadow answered again. He pulled the phone the from his ebony ear and set it down on his nightstand. Shadow looked at me then sat down next to me.

Shadow pulled me into himself as he kissed my forehead. "You were screaming in your sleep... I was so worried... Are you ok now?" Shadow asked as he stroked my stomach. I shook my head no as the pain grew more intense. Shadow continued to kiss my forehead and stroked my stomach more. I could only weep as I felt horrible. Shadow continuously rocked me back and forth in the bed. Which soothe me somewhat. Shadow got up as the door bell rung. He walked out and answered it, I let out a scream as the pain only worsened. Zails ran in and pulled the comforter off as he spread my legs.

His eyes widened. "You're in labor... You're water just broke." Zails said, both Shadow and my eyes also widened. 'I'm about to deliver!'


	6. Chapter 6

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

-Day Six Final Day-

With no time to go go to the hospital. I was stuck with pillows holding my les up in the proper position. And Shadow holding my hand as I felt yet another contraction. I let out a scream as I pushed again. I gripped my hand around Shadow's hand. He tightened his hand around mine as I began to cry more.

Sweat coated my fur and quills. "Its ok Sonic, just keep on pushing! You're the only one who can do this love!" Shadow said as he tried to give me motivation. I screamed again as I pushed once more. Zails and Shadows ears folded back. "Sorry..." I said in pain. Shadow kissed the side of my head. "Don't be, we know you're going to

scream." Shadow said as I pushed again on Zails command. I looked at my arm as Max rubbed her head against me. I smiled then screamed once more, the pain growing. I felt Shadow rapped his arm around my back. Giving me support.

"C'mon Sonic, just keep pushing! You can do it!" Zails yelled as I pushed again. I screamed again as I felt one of my pups slid down even further. "I have a head! Push Sonic! PUSH!" Zails yelled loader, I did as ordered and pushed. I heard a cry, a baby's cry. I smiled lightly as Zails quickly set the pup down in a small towel that Shadow grabbed earlier. "You're not done yet Sonic!" Zails yelled as almost on cue a I felt yet another contraction come. I screamed as I pushed again.

I felt the pup slid down my hole. This was a good thing. It indicated that the pup isn't trapped in me. I pushed again as the contraction came. I heard another cry, I smiled again as I felt relaxed. "You did it my love, our pups are out and healthy!" Shadow said as he pulled me into a kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back. "I'll go clean the pups up, you Shadow. Can clean your bedding of blood." Zails said as he took my pups to the bathroom.

Shadow sighed as he set me down on the couch that also adorns our room. "Just rest a little ok." Shadow said as he pulled a light blanket over me. "I want my pups Shadow..." I said weakly, Shadow looked at me and kissed my forehead. "Soon Mouse, give Zails some time to check on them." Shadow said as he walked away, and then pulled the sheets and comforter off of the bed. He then walked out to put them in the washer.

I heard the bathroom door open, the Zails walked out with two pups wrapped in blankets. "You have a girl and a runt Shina male." I smiled as I reached my hands out for my pups. Zails chuckled as he walked up to me and placed my puppies in my arms. I looked down at them. My baby girl quills growing up in the unnatural form. Like my handsome husbands. Her quills were a deep black but with no strips. I nuzzled her head awaken the young pup. She looked up at me with one crimson eye and one emerald. "Hello my little Marie, mommy's happy to finally see you~" I said happily as I kissed her tiny forehead. She smiled at me and giggled as she reached up at me with her tiny hands.

Those two were a deep black, light blue lightning strips going up them. Hearts decorated the end of them. I smiled down at her then looked at my runt. He slept peacefully in my arms. I nuzzled his head, he looked up at me with deep emerald eyes. "Hello my darling little Shade, Mommy's happy to finally see you." I said as he looked up at me, then he reached out to me with paech furred arms. Giggling as I smiled down at him.

I felt strong arms wrap around my chest as a head rested on my own. I smiled as Shadow kissed my ear. "Their beautiful, just like you my love." A husky, deep voice rang. "They look like you the most sweetheart." I said as Shadow began to lightly tickle Marie. She of course giggled more. I heard the door ring, Zails got up to go get it. "I wonder who that could be at this time of night." I said as Shadow continued to tickle Marie. "Wish I knew Mouse." Shadow said. We were both taken by surprise when Shade and Marie began to cry.

"What's wrong little ones!?" I asked frantically. I felt Shadow rest his hands on my the sides of my upper arms. He then pulled my sweater down revealing my hard nipples. They both stopped crying as they silently looked at my nipples. I looked down at them as they quickly began to suck them. I blushed as the milk cramping began to go away. "I guess they were hungry." Shadow said as he kissed my cheek.

"It was a noise complaint from the neighbor's, I explained everything." Zails said. "I'm going home now, I'm tired" "Thank you Zails." I said graciously. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." And with that he left.

-Five Years Later-

I ran up and hugged Shadow happily. Leaving him and our now five year old pups confused. "Wha you doen mommy?" Shade asked. I looked at Shadow and smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

The End~


End file.
